


Spirits and Death

by Rubyya



Series: RNG-Spirit Escape [2]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Another RNG story. Lucifer and Zoey this time.
Series: RNG-Spirit Escape [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885756
Kudos: 4





	Spirits and Death

**Author's Note:**

> Another RNG story. Lucifer and Zoey this time.

“Zoey! Stay with us!”

“Can’t you do something?”

“You need to calm down Max!”

Zoey couldn’t tell what was happening. Her head hurt and her vision was blurred. The voices around her were too loud and didn’t make any sense. It was too much. Zoey let unconsciousness take her away.

“Ow,” Zoey moaned, holding a hand to her head as she sat up. Looking around, she was in a library museum hybrid. Right in front of her stood a cloaked figure with a birdcage head that had a lightbulb inside.

“You are awake,” it said, “That is bad news.”

“What?” was the only thing Zoey could get out.

“You are awake, which means that you are closer to becoming a ghost,” the figure repeated, stroking it’s mustache.

“A ghost?” Zoey asked, slowly scooting backwards, away from the figure.

“It means that you are almost dead,” it said.

“I know what a ghost is!” Zoey yelled before stopping where she was.

Dead? She was almost dead?

“Do you remember what happened?” the figure asked, seemingly concerned for her mental state.

“I- I was walking and then Max and his friends ran by me then nothing, It’s blank,” she whispered.

“There was an accident,” the figure started, “Max and his friends as you call them were running after a spirit when it attacked you, and it was strong enough to push you over the edge of the hill. You fell down and are currently unconscious at the Guerra dojo.”

“Spirit?”

“Ah, yes, you do not know,” the figure muttered, almost to himself.

“Are you a spirit?” Zoey asked, and slowly started to back away again.

“I am,” the spirit replied.

“Does that mean you’re dead?”

At that, the spirit burst out laughing.

“I did not die. Spirits are not created when something dies,” the spirit explained.

“So I’m a ghost now?” Zoey yelled, having run into a wall in her escape attempt.

“Not exactly. You are almost dead, but are being kept alive through various means,” the spirit said, looking in amusement at Zoey’s horrified expression.

The spirit started to say more, but Zoey couldn’t hear. Her head began to hurt again, vision blurring into nothing. When she opened her eyes again she was staring at a ceiling somewhere she didn’t know.

“You’re ok,” Max cried, grabbing her in a huge hug.

“And you’re too loud,” Zoey replied without any venom in her voice, leaning into the hug.


End file.
